


Hard to Be The Bard(’s boyfriend)

by labyrinthof_fan_fiction



Series: The Broadway Baby and the Bouncer [1]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24709381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labyrinthof_fan_fiction/pseuds/labyrinthof_fan_fiction
Summary: Modern AU Geraskier. Geralt is a bouncer in NYC. Jaskier is a Broadway star. Geralt attends Jaskier’s first on Broadway performance and he enjoys it.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: The Broadway Baby and the Bouncer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081226
Comments: 4
Kudos: 144





	Hard to Be The Bard(’s boyfriend)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Something Rotten! “Hard to Be The Bard” specifically the performance they did for the White House (which can be found on YouTube, watch it, you won’t regret it.) Honestly I could write 10 Geraskier fics around this. 
> 
> I do not own Something Rotten!, “Hard to Be The Bard,” The Witcher, Geralt, or Jaskier/Julian. 
> 
> Mentions of sexual themes, Language.

Geralt walked into the theater through the throngs of people, he had promised his boyfriend, Julian (stage name, Jaskier), that he would be there for his debut in Something Rotten! On Broadway. Geralt would be lying if he said that being in a theater was his favorite place to be, but he was a supportive boyfriend. And fuck if he wasn’t going to support his man. Even if he would rather be at work as a bouncer, but he took the night off. 

Julian was so excited to get this part, he cried in their apartment when he received the word. He rambled on and on about being Shakespeare and sacrificing something to someone named Christian Borle, which Geralt is pretty sure who the shrine in their living room is dedicated to. Geralt figured this was a relatively normal thing for actors, Julian had been working off Broadway for so long that this was finally the moment he had been waiting for. And Geralt was so proud of him. He had listened to endless hours of Julian practicing for the audition. At this point he could probably sing, out of tune, but he would know all the words. He could not deny that he had worked for this and deserved it. 

And this is why Geralt found himself sitting in a theater on a Friday night. He flipped through the Playbill, skimming the synopsis of the show, he figured the basic knowledge of Shakespeare he had from high school would cover what he needed to know. He glanced around the theater, feeling a bit underdressed in his black dress pants and black button down shirt, he wondered if he should have added a tie.

The lights lowered and Geralt settled himself in, this was his second show that he had seen. His third date with Julian had been to see a musical. He would never admit it, but he forgot which one it was. He really had not paid attention. He watched Julian the entire show, watching his eyes light up and his face held a smile the whole show. It was obvious that this was his passion. And Geralt knew in that moment that the man next to him was going to be his. 

Geralt found himself laughing along with the crowd through all the antics of the characters on stage, which surprised him. He had not expected something with Shakespeare to have humor, perhaps he should have paid more attention when Julian was explaining the show. But with Julian talking at light speeds, Geralt was lucky he had absorbed any of the information. He watched for his boyfriend through the first act, and did not notice him until the first act was almost over. 

Geralt’s jaw clenched when he saw his boyfriend on stage, in a period costume, made of leather. Which Geralt could have handled, until his eyes raked his lover’s lower half. Tight leather pants, that left nothing to imagine. “Fuck,” he said under his breath, this was going to be a long show. He shifted in his seat, cursing the restricting sides of the theater chairs. The woman next to him gave a displeased look. Geralt tried to remain interested in the final tunes of the first act, but his mind kept wandering to Julian’s pants. Then Julian came back on stage for a song, that kept repeating top and bottom. Geralt grunted as he tried to shift to ease the pressure in his pants. Of all the things, he had not expected to be turned on watching his boyfriend tap dance on stage. 

Geralt sighed as the curtains closed on the first act. Saying a small thank you to the gods and awkwardly making his way to the bathroom. He pushed himself into a stall. _Calm down_. He coached himself, taking deep breaths, thinking about every un-sexy thing he could. Then he heard voices entering the bathroom. 

“Let’s talk about the new Shakespeare.” One of the voices said. 

“I think, the sexiest Shakespeare is his title. Did you see him in that outfit?” A second voice said. 

Geralt bit back a groan in his throat, he had just gotten himself calmed down. 

“Do you think he’s gay?” The first voice asked. 

“Definitely.” The second voice answered. “I’d let him rail me into tomorrow.” 

The two began laughing and exited the bathroom. Geralt pulled himself out of the stall, _too bad he’ll be railing me into tomorrow, kid._ He thought as he washed his hands, splashing a bit of water on his face. _You can do this. It’s a musical. You’ve dealt with much worse on a daily basis._

He wandered back into the theater and took his seat. He could make it through this second act, no problems, just think dead grandma. How wrong he was. 

The second song of the second act featured Julian. The leather pants and open shirt was enough to get a rise out of him. But Julian, dancing around in leather, with four other leather-clad men, singing “Hard to Be The Bard,” that was going to be the death of him. Julian winked at the crowd when he sang, thrusting his hips. The lights glinted off the silver leather jacket and drew Geralt’s eyes to Julian’s groin. Julian’s voice belted through the theater, with lilts that Geralt was used to hearing in their small bedroom. The innuendo of the song paired with Julian’s demeanor was enough to make Geralt strain against his pants. He squirmed in his seat, trying to find at least one comfortable position. He gave up as the applause started when Julian finished the song. Wolf whistles flew through the theater. Usually Geralt would get jealous of the attention his boyfriend received, but he was too busy in his head imagining those pants at home to give a damn. 

Geralt sat through the rest of the show stiffly, keeping himself completely still. He probably looked comical to those around him, but was a man to do?

The curtains closed and Geralt breathed a sigh of relief. The actors started their curtain call, Julian ran on the stage and the crowd erupted. Geralt heard multiple voices shout “Jaskier.” He watched his boyfriend’s eyes rake the crowd until they met his eyes. He could see the pure joy in his eyes as the he bowed and moved over, clapping and taking the final bows. Geralt let out a wolf whistle as the curtains closed. Julian let a grin split across his face as the curtains cut off their view of each other. 

Geralt awkwardly stood, still dealing with the aftermath of his boyfriend’s performance, and shuffled sideways out of the aisle. His phone vibrated in his pocket as he made his way towards the door. 

_I’m going to go to the stage door to greet, I’ll meet you at the side door when I’m done. XOXO._

Geralt smirked, of course Julian was going to go greet the public. This was his moment in the spotlight and he deserved it. Geralt slowly made his way to the side door to wait for Julian. He took a deep breath, standing in the alley grounded him, took his mind off Julian’s performance. His eyes scanned the area around him, keeping a constant lookout. He didn’t trust the city, he had seen far too many things. He had worked on the streets most of his life in one capacity or another. 

Around an hour had passed and the side door opened and Julian exited with a number of the cast. His eyes met Geralt’s and he ran to the taller man. Julian wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck and pulled him in for a quick kiss. Geralt pulled the shorter man close to him, arms wrapping around his waist.The cast let out a few hoots and whistles at the men. 

“Damn, Jay, he’s even hotter than your pictures.” One of the men who was in the group of four dancers said eyeing the couple in front of him. 

“What can I say, he’s a god.” Julian said, turning to the group, Geralt’s hands still resting on his waist. Julian’s backside pressed against his front, sending jolts straight to his cock. Julian wiggled in his arms, and Geralt cursed every god he had ever heard of. 

“Not wrong, so what do you say, go for a drink?” The man asked. 

Julian leaned against Geralt, “Geralt has an early morning tomorrow, I think we’re going to call it a night.” 

“Whatever you say, Jay.” He answered, winking and heading out with the rest of the cast to whatever bar they were going to blow off some steam in. 

Julian stepped out of Geralt’s arms and looked him up and down, “So what did you think of the show?” 

Geralt grinned. “I liked it.” 

“I can tell.” Julian said smirking. 

Geralt threw an arm around Julian’s shoulders and lead him to the street. “All I am saying is that the costume department deserves a Tony.” 


End file.
